


My Heaven

by TheStorywriter



Category: Jormungand (Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorywriter/pseuds/TheStorywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Decision/Universe. Chinatsu accepts Koko's offer to join her 'Special Team of Bodygaurds' with hopes of finding herself again.<br/>Koko/Chinatsu Yuri pairing. Slow build/Chiko endgame.<br/>(Drama, Angst, Humor, Action-Adeventure, Romance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heaven

"Why do you want me so much?" 

"Huh, want...you…?"

"Yeah, on your team I mean.Why?"

Koko, a woman of so many words can only stare silently back at an upset and frustrated Chinatsu.The silver haired arms dealer has to really think deep on this one. She also wants to say the right thing, mean the right thing, and not have the younger girl before her lose what little self-control she barely has left.

"Well despite giving Shisho what he had coming to him, you in particular I have nothing against personally.You were just following your orders, and I am sorry for taking away Shisho, he obviously meant a great deal to you…despite the twisted history between you both. I am sorry."

Chinatsu clenches the golden cross in her right hand at the mention of Shisho's name. She can feel the points cutting into her palm, her grip is so tight and strong, she's afraid of losing her herself again. Chinatsu wants to hold on to this last piece of him and never let go, never forget the good or the bad. In the end it all started to blur together until all she wanted was to live in the moment, not looking back or forward.

Those are the moments she will remember forever.

Without Shisho…who was she to become now? Too far gone to go back to the little girl she used to be, who still had a family, a normal life. Not gone completely that she hasn't lost all her humanity, though still borderline to lose her sanity. Maybe that is what Koko, a intelligent being who knows what she wants and how to obtain what she wants sees in her. 

Now for Chinatsu's sake Koko wants to obtain her final humanity. A peace offering to join her team, her final chance at something...better? Koko's way of saving this young lost and troubled girl. She wants to grasp Chinatsu's humanity from the abyss and bring it back to the surface. 

Koko waits for the howling wind around them to die down before continuing her speaking to Chinatsu.The night was growing older, the moon's light was shifting fast and soon enough they will be in nothing but the complete dark of the night, so the younger girl before her looking so indecisive didn't have all the time in the world. 

"You have three choices Chinatsu, join my team and lead a more balanced life than before, walk away from vengeance and this life completely with your life. The third…well I will leave that for you to figure out. Just know I rather it not come to the third. You're a beautiful young girl, with so much talent and potential I would like to look after you, to guide you and not see you waste away your life so senselessly anymore than you have. Plus Jonah, he could use a sibling, someone he can relate to closer his age, you and him have a little in common it would be good for you both."

Koko gives the trembling girl on the verge of tears a reasurring smile. Letting her know its okay, whatever she choses, it is okay.

"I…I just miss Shisho, he was all I had after…my family. He, and Orchestra became my family, I was happy again and it made me forget why I was hurting so much. Until one day the pain was as dull as a butter knife's edge. I don't even remember when it stopped, I was just thankful it did. Thankful for Shisho. He took away, yet at the same time he gave something back. Kind of like what your doing, right?"

Chinatsu looks up and finally meets Koko's calm gaze. Bright blue eyes that were unwavering and mesmerizing, she felt she could jump in them and fly through a enternal sky. What would flying be like? Chinatsu looks into into the partial clouded sky, seeing stars flicker here and there. In that moment all she can ask is why she never saw the sky for what it was before...beautiful…endless. She kept her head down watching out for Shisho, while he always kept his held high. Maybe now it was time the roles were reversed. It was time for a change.

"Yeah something like that I will say, it is very ironic though, very indeed."

Koko, she thinks the situations are too similar to not be ironic, take away but give back in return? What a twisted thing that is.

"Three days! I couldn't even wait three fucking days for my revenge! How pathetic Shisho must think I am, huh?"

The younger girl erupts into a fit of hysterical laughter, even as fresh tears run down her face she laughs freely. Koko has her eyes on her sniper and with her eyes tells him no, wait, because even from so far away she can see him tightening his finger on the trigger at the ready. 

Once Chinatsu had herself back under control she wiped what moisture remained on her face away. She pulled out her slouch hat, a gift from Shisho from inside her shirt, and placing it firmly on her head. She then reached behind her and pulled out her conceled pistol and brought it up in surrender, placing it on the cold concrete roof between her and Koko.

Koko didn't even flinch when she saw Chinatsu with the weapon. She suspected as much, but when she realized what Chinatsu may be about to do next, it took all her might not to smile happily in the girl's face too soon, for fear she may rebuke and reach for that gun she laid down. Sealing her fate.

"I know I will never, ever forgive you for what you have done to Shisho, I still think you're a crazy, monstrous bitch, but I will accept your offer of joining your team. Only because you said, you said that you could give me somthing more out of it. This life. I think…I would like that, but I still won't ever forgive you!"

Koko walks fully up to Chinatsu, she first kicks away the gun further across the roof, then she places her hand hesitantly on the girl's warm left shaking shoulder, she keeps it there gently giving Chinatsu a little confirting squeeze. 

"I know it will take some time, who knows you may end up forgiving me and you may not as you said, but remember this, if you want it you can find a family here with us, if you want it that is. I will be here for you from now on, no matter what."

She really wanted to believe the silver haired woman's words, but words were just that…words. With little to no action. So Chinatsu decided right then and there that if she couldn't find what Koko was promising her within three days , she would get her revenge for Shisho.

"Three days."

Chinatsu wanted that to be her final words for the night to Koko as she shrugged her shoulder out from under her too comforting touch. Koko understood what those two simple words meant perfectly well. She watched the younger girl drop Shisho' s cross into her shirt and saw she was beginning to walk to the exit. 

Before Chinatsu could reach the roof's exit door she was knocked into the hard wall and felt cold air run up her skirt to places it normally wouldn't.  
"What the fuck! Bitch you're crazy, get off of me!"

Koko had one arm pinned to Chinatsu's shoulder bladed holding her back against the wall. Her other arm was holding up Chinatsu's skirt. So she had on panties this time. Chinatsu's white panties were too bright to miss even under the waning moon's last light.

"Just checking, sorry. I only wondered what kind of supposed bad ass assassin would not wear any panties at all, least of all in a shootout. I thought it was a fluke at first, but guess not you're wearing them now."

The older woman runs her right pointer finger along the top lace trim of the younger girl's panties pulling the stretchy material back some before releasing it softly to snap against her skin. Koko couldn't help but notice for a second how well trimmed the girl was down there, nearly bald almost.

Chinatsu gave a angry snarl, pushing away from Koko nearing ripping her skirt in the process. The younger girl now had her back to Koko, with her head down she lets a sigh that sounds too tired, too weak.

"Not wearing panties improves my shooting accuracy, and that's the damn truth! So go on laugh and tease all you want, I don't care what you think about it!"

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay, that's it, o-fucking-kay?"

"Yep. You ready to go? It's late and I'm sure you're very hungry and tired."

Koko gives Chinatsu a smile before extending her arm out to the younger girl. 

"After you, Natsu."

"Don't fucking start calling me that, and I'm not very hungry at all."

Though as she walks past Koko, her stomach gives a loud opposing protest, grumbling angrily at its master for refusing to feed it by denying it food.

"Aww, poor thing sounds so upset, don't worry little guy we'll get you fat and full soon enough."

Koko reaches out and rubs her hand on Chinatsu's stomach like she would on a begging dog's belly. The younger girl slaps away her hand, her face red with embarrassment. 

The arms dealer gives a knowing smile and thinks to hell with Chinatsu's three days. She bets she could reel Chinatsu in permanently within two days or less. All she needs sometimes is to be reminded she's still a kid, that and some special attention because mentally she wasn't one hundred percent there. But Koko has faith she will have Chinatsu see differently, with the help of her special team (family) nothing was impossible.

"So, do you think you could tell me one day why you do what you do? Sell weaponry and all that shit, huh?

Chinatsu stands there waiting for Koko's reply before she walked down the stairway.

The silver haired woman just shrugs with indifference. 

"Sure, maybe one day. It's not like it is such a big secret, but if I told you then you would have to take it to your grave. So in others words after I tell you I would have to kill you, can't have the whole damn world knowing my secret. It just contradicts the meaning of secret, right?"

Chinatsu just stares at the older woman, trying to determine if she was serious or not. When a big smile spreads across alabaster skin and bright blue eyes started to twinkle she had her answer. 

"You're about as insane as I am sane. I know I'm fucked up, but do you?"

The younger girl doesn't wait for a answer this time before leaving.

"Hey, boss everything good down there now?"

"Yes everything is…alright for now, let's go home."

"Roger."

Taking off her headset and mic, Koko almost forgets to retrieve the pistol Chinatsu surrendered over. She takes out the bullets, throwing them over the building to become lost or found somewhere she will never know. Twirling the now empty pistol around her finger she whistles a up beat jazz tune, following in behind a now gone Chinatsu down the flight of exit stairs from the roof. 

Koko Hekmatyar was ready to start her new adventures with Chinatsu.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come? Depends on feed back.


End file.
